Screw The Nether
Screw The Nether is a song created by the Yogscast, with vocals by Simon Lane, Lewis Brindley, and Martyn Littlewood, music and additional vocals by Tom Clarke and animations by Ciaran Askew. The song is a parody of Maroon 5's Moves Like Jagger, however, Tom Clarke recorded original music for the song. Martyn started writing the song in Febuary, and was released to the public on Monday 13th August 2012. The song was made to celebrate Marytn Littlewood joining the YogTowers and becoming a part of the Yogscast. Plot The basic story of the song is that a Minecraft player (Martyn) decides he wants to live in the Nether. Upon arrival, Martyn meets Lewis who explains how amazing the Nether is. As time passes by, they meet Simon, who explains all the evil and horrible creatures that live in the Nether, leaving no choice but to 'blow up' and leave the Nether for good. Video Lyrics MartynIt's deep underground Past the bedrock But don't dig straight down You'll regret that But now you feel brave Equipped with your spade To roam in these caves. Not looking for gold This stuff's purple Or so I've been told By some people I'll find a few bricks Where the two of these mix With a couple of clicks. I'll be swinging my pick. This is all the prep that I go through Even if my tools are just make-do I'm movin to the Nether I'm movin to the Nether I'm movin to the Nether. Ten blocks is the magical total As that's enough to build up my portal Moving to the Nether I'm moving to the Nether I'm moving to the Nether. LewisWelcome to hell Weather's great here So pull up a chair Have a cold beer You can live by the sea So happy you'll be With your cobblestone tree. Oh! The neighbours aren't bright, But delicious We eat bacon all night It's nutritious Hear all of them squeal From damage I deal There's plenty to steal. MartynHack and slash Gold nuggets; I'm rich! & LewisWho cares if we're giving up sunlight Glowstone's all we need to keep things bright Down here in the Nether We love it in the Nether You'll love it in the Nether. Don't expect to see any creepers That's one of my favourite features Down here in the Nether We love it in the Nether You'll love it in the Nether. SimonYou gotta know You have to fight Learn to play There's mobs, but it's not night A wooden sword won't do it They're gonna blast right through it You got a potion, use it So watch your back I won't warn you twice Fight that ghast Ooooooooh! Make it cry. They shoot the ground around you Making holes to fall through You know you're probably going to Fall in and die! MartynIn the lava again! & LewisFeels like hell the things I've just been through Won't believe a word when I tell you Know what, screw the Nether You know what, screw the Nether You know what, screw the Nether Can't believe I lost my new gear too Think I'd better come and rejoin you Know what, screw the Nether You know what, screw the Nether You know what, screw the Nether LewisThat's it, I'm sick of this place, It sucks, It's too hot, It never rains, I'm sweaty, All my clothes are dirty, and filthy, and on fire. I'm absolutely sick of this place, Ahrm, I miss nature, All the pigs, and the cows, and all that... sheep 'n stuff, I didn't think I'd miss it, but I do! Oh my god! How sad... I wish... I wish I could just return to the normal world again. Bye! *snort* Trivia *The song reached number 78 in the UK Singles Chart. *The song has had many alternate versions, most of which during Charity Livestreams, these include a Smooth Jazz version, at 3:53, a Superpowerless Remix , and also an Accoustic Version. *The song has about 20,000,000 views on YouTube. *The iTunes link to "Screw The Nether" can be found here *Martyn considers it his favorite thing about 2012. Category:Songs Category:Minecraft Category:Martyn Littlewood Category:Sparkles* Category:Saplings